You were the only one
by KuroChaos01
Summary: 'Of all the people to sleep with he ended up twined around Naruto Uzumaki. The world's number one knuckle headed ninja. Who was with the world's scariest girlfriend Sakura Haruno.' A love story nobody saw coming, least of all them! Yaoi sasunaru narusasu
1. The start of it all

**Okay guys, my first hopefully multi-chapter fic **

**I'm so excited this is going to be my baby..**

**Just letting you know that the rating M is due to sexual references, sex and smut scenes, mature content and language.**

**I really don't think it's necessary to state that it will be yaoi/shounen-ai and therefore will have sexual situations about males, as no-one ever puts a notice up warning of a hetero story, but just in case so I don't get predjudice pricks flaming THIS IS A GAY FIC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sama owns the idea of Naruto and characters. This is purely not for profit and is an imaginative recreation of characters and created world.**

**22/7/11**

**Word Count- 1770**

It was a bright warm day in Konoha. The warmest day of the newly begun summer was penetrating all the houses. Pouring through windows thrown wide open in welcome of the heat and any breeze that may be present. The sun left nothing within its reach dark and drab. It was a truly marvellous day which presented a forget-me-not blue sky dabbled with swirls of purest white. Sleeping in a room that only had fragments of light that seeped through the gaps in curtains was a raven haired beauty, he had captivating features that reduced the female population to a simpering mess when he was around.

Waking up, Sasuke, for that was the name of the boy with newly revealed obsidian eyes, felt his head pound from copious amounts of cheap sake the night before. He could remember only fragments, but he was fairly sure that he had account of everything significant that happened. Most of it revolved around lazing around whilst watching everyone eat (Chouji mainly), lazing around whilst watching everyone play stupid drunken games and being dragged into it by Sakura and the ever persistent Naruto and lazing around whilst all his friends threw up. The youngest Uchiha could hold his liquor quite well when he chose to drink, which was becoming more and more often as annoying events made themselves present in his young life.

Preparing himself for a whole load of effort he went to turn over and discovered what should have been apparent in the first place, he was draped heavily upon another warm body. As he felt his bare thigh rub against that of the other person his fears were confirmed, they were both naked, and had both been very drunk the night before and were in a bed that smelt faintly like sex. Now none of this would have been of too much importance if the person in his bed would have been a stranger. But unfortunately the person he was leaning against was someone he knew well. And to add more to his growing horror the person who he was against was not even female. He was against a warm, lean, smooth, broad chest, and even worse, he was enjoying being there!

'FUCK!, So much for remembering everything of Significance' Sasuke achingly thought. He was in big trouble and he knew it. He was in bed with a male, who just happened to be his best friend, who was in a strong relationship with another close friend. Of all the people to sleep with he ended up twined around Naruto Uzumaki. The world's number one knuckle headed ninja. Who was with the world's scariest girlfriend Sakura Haruno, recognized everywhere are someone with a major anger issues (and a large forehead.)

Naruto stirred and lazily tightened his loose grip on the Uchiha, and then feeling that the body was not thin and feminine like his girl friend was he stiffened. He slowly raised his head, as if by doing it slowly the situation would be less alarming. That hypothesis was quickly discarded when his assumption had been proven correct and his bed mate was definitely not his girlfriend. She may lack breasts but she was not THAT flat. The young Uchiha met Naruto's groggy but alarmed gaze and he muttered a curse before doing his best impersonation of his trademark glare (which was quite difficult to do after so little sleep, when he would rather groan and curl up into a ball under his quilt.)

Sasuke struggled to sit up, Naruto let up his hand from Sasuke's waist, which had purple bruises along his hip bones in the shapes of a certain blondes fingers, the colour of them matched the dark hickies located on the insides of creamy thighs. Rolling to the side and using the momentum Sasuke stood up, with his pale body bared for the blonde to see, who blushed a bright crimson when he saw the evidence of their sex, from the marks to the dried cum on the slightly shorter teens chest, evidence of his release. Glaring at the blonde's scrutiny Sasuke stalked to his crumpled clothes and with as much dignity as he could muster he pulled them on. Turning to Naruto his parting words were,

"Dobe, neither of us remember right?" At this Naruto gave a quick nod," so it never happened ok."

He then walked out the door, his walking perfect because even though his recent loss of anal virginity caused him pain, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's were above pain! What Sasuke had neglected to tell Naruto was that as his foggy hung over mind was less sleep addled the main fragments of his time with Naruto came back to him, his pale features darkening with a rosy flush that he was glad no one was around to see. He was glad the dobe did not remember because he could barely stand it himself.

Five hours later found Sasuke waking up from what was possibly the longest sleep in the raven haired youth had ever experienced. He now remembered everything in alarming clarity; the way Naruto's tanned hands trembled slightly as they pulled down Sasuke's pants, the breathtaking sight of the wasted blonde down between his legs while marring white thighs with marks that would linger for at least 2 weeks, before moving onto more 'needy' parts of Sasuke's anatomy and of course the deep throaty moan that was emitted when he finally took Sasuke from behind. Just remembering those few pieces of that night, which was amazingly only the previous night, has his face fighting off a blush and he was ashamed to discover he was becoming aroused by simply remembering the domineering touch. For the night had been anything but gentle, the two young men were not fragile and treated each other accordingly, leaving marks and using brute strength.

Unable to take the thoughts chasing each other around in his head anymore he set off out of his house, one of the many in the Uchiha compound, which was now restored back to its lively days. Most people were apprehensive about living where such a tragedy had occurred, but there were those that rose to the occasion and enjoyed remodelling and decorating and took up the challenge of restoring the compound into a liveable part of Konohagakure, so it was no longer the ghost town it once was. Indeed, it was just as magnificent, but with almost no Uchiwa's showing anymore. Coming back from that tangent, Sasuke made his way through the village, looking for a restaurant to get food to quell his growing hunger. Stepping into a high-priced classy establishment he was immediately seated in a corner away from most. Too bad that luck was not with him today, for he was soon joined by a cheerful Sakura who was dragging a morose looking Naruto along with her. She was present at Ten Tens 17th last night, but her early shift at the hospital meant no sake for her. Which was fine as unlike her mentor, she was not too fond of the substance and rarely indulged. Seating herself at Sasuke's table with Naruto grudgingly joining she turned to him, her face holding a large smile and greeted him with her customary,

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," which was then followed by, "did you enjoy the party last night?"

To which he responded with his predictable "Hn."

"Well I saw that response coming," giggled the pinkette, her soft voice sounding harmonious, much different to her younger whiney one. Her eyes then shone with mischief and she said what she must have surely been waiting to say since she first saw him, as she was a ninja and to only notice that halfway through the conversation would make her a very poor ninja indeed.

"I must say Sasuke-kun, from those bites on your neck; you must have really enjoyed your night, after you left, so who was the lucky girl that finally got with the great Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked out the window and once again made his single syllable grunt and completely ignored her question. Sakura was really intrigued now and wondering why Naruto was not yelling about this new development she turned to him and inquired as to why he wasn't acting like his usual over-cheery inquisitive self. Naruto turned to her with an unrecognisable expression on his face and said in a quiet but harsh voice, "Who fucking cares who the teme stuck in it, not my business and it was probably just a one night thing, not like he could ever have a proper loving relationship anyway, not with his ice-prick 'holier-than-thou' attitude, I pity the poor girl."

He then turned to the newly arrived waitress and ordered his meal looking pointedly at the others to do the same. Sakura shot Sasuke a look signifying an apology on Naruto's behalf before she too ordered. A tense silence then followed which was broken when Sakura started talking about the next mission that they were to be sent on the following day. Although as Jounin they had no set team, they were usually put together, sometimes with Kakashi because they worked so well together. The men had not talked to the Hokage in the last several days, but Sakura, who worked with Lady Tsunade on a regular basis as she was a significant member of the hospital, was filling them in on how the mission was expected to go.

"Apparently it's going to be like a vacation, the daughter of some rich civilian is returning to her home in Suna after staying with a friend and her over protective father paid for a Jounin squad complete with a medical ninja to accompany her, although there is no threat or anything, so we get paid for an A rank when really it's a D," Finished Sakura with a big smile.

She had already anticipated the reactions of her team and they did not disappoint. Sasuke simply remained passive while Naruto ranted on about how the future Hokage needed missions of a more challenging variety, but when Sakura mentioned that he could always take it up with Tsunade, who was apparently in a bad mood after once again losing at the monthly poker night a respectable pub held. That made him silent about the issue real quick.

There was some silence and a few more minutes of awkward conversation before they all departed with polite goodbyes, with Sakura walking to Naruto's with clasped hands. Sasuke was now making his solitary way home, his mood twice as bad as it was, and that was really saying something.


	2. confrontation

**Okay guy's here's the 2****nd**** chapter, I'm really excited to see whether this will be worthy of reviews now that it's onto its second chapter.**

**I got 107 hits, 6 alerts and 1 fav. But only one review, which was from an anonymous reviewer.**

**Please if you think this story is worth reading please review to tell me what you liked, disliked and any ideas that you think would improve my story. (Or review and tell me why you didn't like it.)**

**Okay, it's M for sexually explicit situations, adult situations and coarse language.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but to Sasuke! (And they both belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**4/8/11**

**Word count: 2558**

Kakashi and Sakura were comfortably sleeping in their respective tents , and Naruto was in a tree taking watch, after much complaining that since it was as easy as a D rank there was no need. The others whole-heartedly agreed with him, but for the sake of being professional they decided that since it was technically an A rank they had to follow protocol. Their charge was with Sakura, on a giant blow up airbed as she was obviously too 'high class' to sleep on the ground. This only left the where-abouts of Sasuke. He was not sleeping, nor was he taking watch, in fact his chakra was covered completely. Naruto had noticed this but not been alarmed, Sasuke was free to do what he liked. Naruto maybe would have been a bit more concerned if he knew what the raven haired boy was planning. You see, Sasuke as it is well known, is an Uchiha, and as had been bred into Uchiha's for generations, and taught to them since they suckled on their mothers, an Uchiha was a pedigree above the rest. They were practically royalty, with their all-powerful sharingan. And as such Sasuke really hated to be ignored, which was exactly the case with one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto still talked to him when necessary and was perfectly polite when they were together, but that was it. No loud "Temes", no giant surprise tackles and certainly no intelligent conversations. And for Naruto to be quiet and polite, it was the equivalent of someone else pretending the object of their fury was no more then a very ugly brick wall not even worth a glance.

This lead to Sasuke being infuriated and he decided that he was going to get the dobe to talk and it was going to happen tonight! It was just past two in the morning when a slight disruption, well, disrupted, the peaceful night. A scuffling followed by a dull thud was heard by the night creatures. The result of this sound was a surprised Naruto being held tight against a tree by a silently fuming Sasuke, whose eyes glinted dangerously in the small amount of moonlight shining valiantly through the trees. In a deadly voice Sasuke demanded of Naruto

"Why, The fuck, Have, You Been, Avoiding, Me?" After every one or two words there was a pause as Sasuke took in a breath, only causing his words to sound even more threatening.

Naruto of course tried to deny this, but before he got half way through his sentence Sasuke cut him off with his glare at full force. Finally after several failed attempts at pleading his case, Naruto forced chakra into his hands and shoved Sasuke away and into a nearby tree, so that their positions had been reversed. Snarling in his deep somewhat scratchy voice Naruto replied with his own angry input,

"Why? Why? I'll fucking tell you why, because several days ago I woke up next to my MALE best friend, NAKED and with faded little spots where hickies would of been if I hadn't of been an exceptionally fast healer. And what's more was my MALE best friend was also NAKED with his stomach covered in his own CUM and with bite marks and bruises all over him. All of it evidence that I cheated on my girlfriend that I very much care about. And despite what I told you, and what you remember, I remembered every little detail of it, I remember touching you in so many places, marking you, I remember pulling on your hair while biting your neck and most of all I remember you yelling out my name. And I can't get any of that out of my head it just keeps replaying, does this give you a little insight as to why I am fucking ignoring you."

Naruto had placed his face very close to Sasuke's as he ranted, each word being heard clear by the dark eyed beauty, who was still being pinned to the tree by the man opposite him. Sasuke was very still and very quiet, analysing all of what Naruto had just said, it was a wonder Naruto could not hear the little gears turning in Sasuke's head. Finally after a drawn out pause Sasuke responded, his voice soft. The words he uttered were certainly not what the blonde haired Kyuubi-container was expecting.

"You said that you care very much about Sakura," Sasuke said slowly, as if absorbing what he himself was saying, as much as Naruto was.

"Well of course why would I be going out with her if I didn't care for her," responded an angry and now somewhat perplexed Naruto.

"You said you cared for her, but you didn't say you loved her, why wouldn't you just say 'my girlfriend that I love very much', why 'my girlfriend that I care very much about'?" Sasuke replied in the same slow, self-observing voice.

At this Naruto paused, whatever retort he was expecting Sasuke to say, it was clear this wasn't it. He was scrambling round in his thoughts, trying to think about what to possibly say in this bizarre conversation twist. But Sasuke wasn't done taking and continued in a voice that was barely above a whisper, but was said clearly and assertively,

" I've heard you say it too her dozens of times. But do you love Sakura Naruto?"

At this Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure about what to say. He desperately wanted to tell Sasuke that what he was thinking was incorrect and that he was very much in love with the pink haired girl that he had sought for so many years. But he could never lie to Sasuke and telling this to Sasuke felt like it would be a lie. Taking the pause as a negative answer, Sasuke move his face upwards, even closer to the marred one of his comrade.

"For some reason, the knowledge that you don't isn't altogether surprising, and for a reason I'd rather not contemplate, that fact you don't makes me, not happy, but lighter, clearer, in higher spirits. And since you don't love her then I wonder what you will do about this."

Before Naruto could ask what the raven haired youth was talking about said boys lips ascended the last few inches and began caressing the blondes mouth, effectively cutting off his unasked question. And Naruto, who, if asked later would not be able to say why he did it, began kissing back. Things quickly escalated and both were soon panting and their heads gently moved as their tongues laid siege to the others mouth. They were both passionate about things. Sasuke with his now achieved revenge and Naruto with his goal to be Hokage and for respect. There fights and their friendship was passionate, so it was not a surprise that their kissing was just as passionate, and it was several long minutes before they parted, both wide eyed at what had just transpired.

Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke's hair and Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's waist. Both now blushed, but made no move to step away from one another. Overhead an owl hooted, which broke the trance that made the moment seem surreal and as if what transpired now had more weight and consequence they stepped apart and just before Sasuke leapt up into the tree Naruto was using for watch he stated in a voice that made him seem much calmer then he felt,

"I'll take over watch early, go get some sleep, we'll finish this discussion at a more appropriate time."

Then in a very un-Sasuke like gesture he gently ran his fingers over one of Naruto's scarred cheeks, before being swallowed by the darkness as he leapt up into a tree. Naruto walked towards his tent and numbly entered it and laid down. It must have been a gift from the heavens when, instead of being kept up by what had just transpired, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Early next morning Naruto was roused from his slumber by a body that slid next to his, embracing him with small but powerful arms. Blearily opening his eyes Naruto made out the fuzzy haze of a delicate face and cherry blossom coloured hair. Smiling sleepily he returned the embrace and nestled his head into sweet smelling hair. To this Sakura let out a tiny shriek and proceeded to jokingly tell him off for messing up her hair. Sakura was in a very cheerful mood this morning, as her charge had gone to sleep early and therefore not annoyed the shit out of her by relaying AGAIN just how rich and superior she was. Another reason for her good mood was Sasuke in the river catching fish, and the sight of a shirtless Sasuke would improve any girls day. And as such she wanted to improve her high spirits by making out with her attractive boyfriend. So seeking his lips she began kissing him softly, and as he realised what was happening, Naruto returned the gentle kiss. It was not as arousing as it usually was, the gentle feel of her soft lips were too delicate. The kisses they shared had always been amazing before, he was at a loss as to why this had changed. Then in an act of sudden-realisation it occurred to him that Sasuke's kisses had been the contrast that led him to no longer wanted the soft delicate kissing. It was nice sometimes sure, but with Sakura, it was always soft and gentle, always smooth delicate love making. And now that he had experienced raw passion and reckless abandon with Sasuke, the gentle touches were not as stimulating.

When he realised he was thinking about Sasuke while kissing his girlfriend, he pulled away from her. Sakura looked confused for a few seconds, but then when she realised what exactly it was poking into her she smiled mischievously and pulled down Naruto's pyjama shorts and boxers before wrapping her small hands around and proceeding to give him a hand job, succeeding quite well in arousing him, after all their 9 months together had been plenty of time to learn how he liked it best. But poor Sakura was under the impression that her blonde boyfriend had gotten hard from kissing her, and feeling her body against his and that's why he pulled away. And Naruto just didn't have the heart to tell her it was simply a case of morning wood that she had failed to notice at first.

It was not much later in the day when the couple were just realising that they should probably be packing up when suddenly the tent collapsed on them. Pushing the canvas of the tent away they crawled out the entrance and saw that 2 kunai had been thrown into the support ropes, cutting them. A few metres away an irritated looking Sasuke stood and proclaimed

"If you have time to be doing whatever the fuck it was you were doing in there, then you have time to pack up, everyone else is ready to leave."

Indeed when they looked around Kakashi was looking amusedly on with his pack (Backpack, not dog pack that is) next to him, Sasuke's pack was already on his shoulders and the considerably larger and more expensive bag of their mission was sitting next to Kakashi's for it was the silver haired jounin's turn to carry it for the whiney little brat. Sakura flushed scarlet and ran into her tent to pack things up, while Naruto turned to Sasuke and yell at him for collapsing his tent, but when he looked into those dark eyes he remembered the previous night and how much better that felt than his morning with Sakura. Sasuke had a face of major irritation on, and Naruto realised it was not because they were not packed up, but because of what it was that delayed them from doing so. Naruto could not think of one thing to say whilst other people were in ear shot and turned into his sad excuse for a tent to pack his things.

Ten minutes later saw the little group once again leave, and a day of uneventful travelling once again occurred. It was just tree's, tree's and when they were getting a bit sick of the scenery, more trees! Progress was slow as the girl was a civilian and they could not jump through the trees with speed and precision. In fact it was driving the hyperactive Naruto crazy to be moving at such a slow pace. It would take two and a half weeks to complete the mission. Two weeks to get there and three days to get back. It was just on sundown and the blonde haired spoilt civilian who is now to be identified as Kagura was complaining as if her life depended on it. Every ten minutes or so there was a complaint along the lines of, "My feet hurt," "I'm exhausted, we've been walking all day," and the most annoying "I am practically royalty in Suna, Kazekage-Sama will be most displeased when he hears what you have been subjecting me to, we are quite close you see."

Not one of these complaints were founded. They were going at a pace appropriate for a civilian, they had taken stops throughout the day to eat and rest, and Naruto's response to the last complaint left no room for her to rebuttal. Naruto laughed, but not in a carefree 'that was funny way', the laugh was void of any mirth. It was humourless and a little bit dark.

"Kazekage-Sama and you are close are you? How close can you be to call him that so formally. Gaara is close with very few people, I know this because I am one of them. He is fiercely loyal and will protect his village to the death, but I hardly think one spoilt little brat who whines more then she breathes is going to draw his sympathies. Maybe I should have a talk with Gaara about you, and how ungrateful the daughter of such a powerful civilian acted towards leaf shinobi, I'm sure he would be quite upset at you for jeopardising the Suna-Konoha peace treaty."

At this the snooty girl let out a derisive laugh. "You really expect me to believe that me rightfully complaining to a couple of high ranking shinobi will make Kazekage-Sama angry at me.

Kakashi interrupted what surely would have turned into an argument between the spoilt girl and the hyperactive loudmouth. "Actually Sakura-chan is the disciple of Lady Hokage herself and is set to overtake her mentors skill in the medical field, Sasuke-kun is the pride of ANBU and Naruto is the likely to eventually become the next Hokage and is family to our esteemed lady. And I, dear Kagura-san am well known throughout the shinobi nations for being the Copy-Cat Nin."

Okay so maybe Kakashi was not doing it to stop the fight, but doing it to demonstrate how amazing his team had become, and to show his pride for them. Whatever his intent, it stopped the girls argument and peace was again regained.


	3. the calm before the storm

**Hey Guy's chapter 3, so terribly sorry for the long wait. I had issues trying to get my idea's put across in actual text. Not to mention I had all of my end of year 11 exams, and started year 12 today (Yeah Australia is weird and starts it a term early 0_o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I will never own Naruto, I'm upset now...**

**Date: **11/10/11

**Word count: **2221

It had been a while of travelling, day in day out of the same repetitive occurrences. And unfortunately, (or fortunately a rude voice in his head snidely said) the monotony had spread to include Naruto being somewhat harassed by Sasuke. Whenever Naruto thought he had slunk off from the group, Sasuke was there his lips upturned into a triumphant smirk. To which Naruto would turn red, panic and get back to the group straight away. This behaviour, Naruto tried to tell himself, was pissing him off and he was greatly irritated by Sasuke's strange behaviour. But deep down in his subconscious, Naruto could not help the feeling bubbling up in him, the happiness he felt that Sasuke was paying attention to him. When ever that feeling started to bubble up in him he would squash it down before he smiled a love-sick smile like some dopey school girl. He would leave the fangirling to the little genin's back in Konoha who seemed to worship the ground Sasuke walked on. It was pathetic actually. He was doing it again he realised, thinking about Sasuke. And now that he was consciously thinking of him he couldn't stop. His eyes, his skin, his hair, his lips. Not to mention that ass, it was perfection.

They had finally reached Suna, and the several days of slowly crossing the desert had turned everyone's skin several shades darker. Sakura's peach skin now had a lovely glow that she just knew would make Ino jealous. Naruto's skin was now more tanned then ever, looking delectably dark. As they crossed through the large city wall Kagura cheered and ran to her house, with the ninjas following in a more sedate fashion, Kakashi's one visible eye set in a lazy half mast that gave away his intense boredom. They walked right up to the door and walked right in, they needed to make sure everything was done, that the mission was over. Naruto, in typical Naruto fashion bustled forward to get there first, and Sasuke in typical Sasuke fashion had to get through the door before him. Although if he was asked about it he would vehemently deny partaking in an action as stupid as competing with the hyperactive dobe. It was then that it happened, although in such as way that even Kakashi the copycat ninja would not notice. As they were shoving (although lightly as not to break the door) Sasuke brushed his hand across Naruto's training toned behind. Naruto would have written it off as an accident, things like accidental touches happened all the time in training and hand to hand combat. The thing that made Naruto _know _that it was no accident was the absolutely, agonisingly, _frustrating _smirk that graced that beautiful arrogant face. But it was a light caress and within a second it was over and Sasuke had successfully elbowed Naruto out the way and entered the large house first. Naruto followed and Kakashi and Sakura entered last with bemused looks on their faces. It was so typical of the two oh so very different team mates.

With the girl safe it was once again journeying, bounding through the trees at high speeds, every jump just a repeat of the last. The first night was boring, rain made it necessary to stay in tents, so no firelight and no star gazing. The 2nd night could not have been more different. It was spent reminiscing of the old days, the lame genin missions they had struggled on, which now seemed laughably easy. The tense topic of the time when Sasuke had left Konoha was purposely avoided, for which everyone was grateful. The fire was now crackling along and the breathing varied between the ninjas, two had the slow even breaths of someone deep asleep, while the other two were the sounds of alert individuals. It is no big surprise that Sasuke and Naruto were the ones still conscious. Naruto with his arm around Sakura and Sasuke the furthest away from everyone. Not quite knowing what made him do it, for he had the sneaking suspicion Sasuke would follow him (maybe subconsciously that's the exact reason he did), he got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl, and walked to the nearby stream.

Because of his ninja instincts (or so he told himself) although it was probably along the lines of it being really predictable, Naruto was correct in his assumption. Sure enough after a few minutes of the pyjama clad shinobi staring aimlessly towards the crystal-clear water quiet footsteps, done purposefully to be heard, sounded from the direction of the camp site. Sasuke appeared through the foliage walking with a carefully placed face of indifference. Without a word uttered he walked towards Naruto and sat leaning against the tree next to him, just staring off with a neutral expression. Several minutes passed with no change and then breaking the utter stillness of the night, but only adding to the serenity of the moment a blonde head descended onto a covered shoulder and as if expecting it Sasuke wrapped his arm around the now drowsy shinobi, a raven head soon resting atop rebellious blond locks. And like this they stayed just leaning into each others warmth, no talking, no fidgeting and surprisingly no questioning of feelings, their own or otherwise. Just simple comfort and warmth between two very different individuals that compliment each other so well.

Morning found them, with the sun penetrating their eyelids and dyeing their vision a hot glaring red. It was a cold morning and dew had coated their skin leaving the seat of their pants dark and wet from the damp earth. Bleary crystalline eyes opened hazy from sleep, and widened in confusion at the odd place to awake. And they widened further at the gentle face of the sleeping Sasuke, never had the dark haired male looked so relaxed as he did at that moment. He stood up and stretched out uncomfortably stiff joints from sleeping upright against a tree. He had no idea what had possessed him to lean on Sasuke last night, or even to have left his girlfriends side in the first place. He had felt so content in those moments between awake and asleep while leaning against Sasuke's strong body. In those tranquil moments it was impossible to piece together the idea that it was very wrong to want to be close to Sasuke like that, that it was wrong to want a man the way he wanted a man. (Of course Naruto had not accepted that yet and was very happily denying those thoughts, denying that innermost desire.) Nudging Sasuke gently with his foot Naruto back flipped away and barely avoided the shuriken thrown by the disgruntled boy. The moment had turned slightly awkward with neither knowing what to say and to cover up his discomfort Naruto exclaimed in his exuberant voice

"Come on teme, back to the camp before we worry Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chan, they will probably be awake by now."

Before running back to camp with his never ending energy. Sasuke was left to follow along at a more sluggish pace.

Sasuke entered the camp site five minutes later to the smell of cooked fish and the unappealing sound of Naruto practically inhaling his portion of the fish.

"Sasuke-kun, you and Naruto are the same as ever, an early morning spar even though we went to sleep so late last night, I guess you boys will never change," Sakura said, ending with a giggle that grated on Sasuke's nerves.

"Hn, I kicked his ass, as usual."

Sakura gave a clear look of astonishment, it was not often Sasuke spoke such an unnecessary statement. But he continued on as if nothing different had occurred, sitting down and grabbing a piece of fish off Naruto's plate, who, with a mouth full of food and greasy hands could do no more than glare and roughly bump his body against Sasuke's. And then Naruto continued eating as if all was right in the world, although he had subconsciously shifted closer to Sasuke when he had bumped him, and their thighs were practically touching, and while Naruto was oblivious to this, Sasuke was trying not to show he had noticed and that it had affected him. He did not blush, because Uchiha's never blushed, it was simply a trick of the early morning light! Throughout this Sakura remained blissfully ignorant of the turmoil the dark hair teen was facing because of her bright, bubbly boyfriend. And with Kakashi, well, who really knew if he noticed or not, after all he was in a league of his own and was practically the living embodiment of "The element of surprise."

A day of nothing led them back to Konoha where they walked through the gates and waved to the two shinobi sitting at the familiar desk there, it was (unsurprisingly) Izumo and Kotetsu. Sasuke, who was left to his thoughts idly wondered what everyone would do when they separated. Kakashi he supposed would shunshin away somewhere to continue reading his smut shamelessly. Naruto and Sakura he assumed would do what they normally did when Sasuke had declined to spend the evening with them at a restaurant or one of their houses, and head over to Naruto's house. He would have predicted the two of them going to get ramen but, but Sakura had already yelled out a very conclusive "NO!" , (And an errant thought that Sasuke tried to control, but could not stop from forming was 'I would have let the dobe go to Ichiraku's, if it were me') And it was a mystery to Sasuke what they would do once they got there, because Sasuke sure as hell had no idea what couples did in their spare time, well apart from the obvious of have sex, but he REALLY did not want to imagine Naruto and Sakura 'doing it.'It was not a pretty mental image, after all Sasuke thought, 'Pink and orange clash horribly, a suitable colour to match orange would be deep blue or black' and that thought slammed into the front of Sasuke's mind with the force of a freight train (although of course Sasuke had no idea what a freight train was, so lets go with 'the force of Tsunade's fist' that got the point across nicely), he could not believe he had done that! Subconsciously matching up the usuratonkachi's symbolic colour with colours that no doubt represented him perfectly. Shaking his head to get rid of that thought, and also the horribly coloured one of Naruto in Sakura in a bed. 'After all', he thought, 'they aren't sleeping together yet...are they?'

This question, which even with all his acquired wisdom he could not hope to answer, irritated Sasuke to no end. And to stop him from thinking about it any further he made the uncharacteristically impulsive decision to wander over to Naruto's house, to spend an evening with his two team mates and friends. It had been a goof half an hour that Sasuke had been stuck in his thoughts, just wandering around Konoha, but they were sure to still both be awake. His sudden decision had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this way he would know they were not getting intimate at this particular moment, no nothing to do with that at all. It was just a complete coincidence that the decided to pay a visit to the pair after pondering such a question. (Sarcasm fully intended)

Sasuke headed over to Naruto's house at a very leisurely walk in his humble opinion, although if one were to ask a bystander they may have described his pace as a very fast jog. Walking up the stairs to the old and small but cosy, although slightly messy apartment, he casually checked to see if his hair wasn't out of place, and to make sure he didn't smell. Not to impress anyone mind you, especially not any blonde haired idiots, but just to make sure he was looking as an Uchiha should. Because Naruto and Sasuke had known each other for numerous years, been team mates for quite a few of those and friends for just a fraction under that, they no longer knocked on each others doors, preferring to barge in, and generally with the intention of startling the other. So Sasuke walked right in, and was greeted with the sight of a very naked Naruto perched on top of an equally naked Sakura on Naruto's battered old lounge.

Both their bodies had a thin sheen of sweat, and Sakura had several purple hickies on her lower stomach, although none so dark and in such a scandalous place as Sasuke's had been. Naruto was frozen with wide eyes staring with a look of horror on his face. He had been too shocked to move at all when the door had swung open except for his head swivelling around at a break-neck speed. As such, his hands were still gently grasping Sakura's hips, which had fallen from their raised position, and Naruto's long cock was covered in a bright condom and was positioned as though it was about to be thrust into the now startled girl. It would be a very close competition as to who looked the most shocked.

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. acceptance:feelings are real

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am for taking so long. Being a senior is killing me! Assignments suck, coz our principle has a policy where they are all due in the same week. I promise that I will update faster now that the holidays are here. But you guys don't care about my petty issues, so on with the story!**

**Should the next chapter have a lemon? Gotta let me know if you want it to be! If it does end up being a lemon then it will be my 1st serious attempt at one.**

**Disclaimer: Property of Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, without him I have no idea how i would have filled in the hours i have dedicated to various Narutoy things throughout the years.**

**3/12/11**

**Words: 2993**

Sasuke was the first to react, quickly forming his Uchiha mask. A face of complete apathy, although it was clear to Naruto, who knew Sasuke quite well that Sasuke wanted to react in some way. It was clear from the slight pinch in his forehead, wrinkles just barely forming on usually smooth skin. But what Sasuke wanted to do or say remained a mystery, even to the knuckle headed Naruto. And without so much as an acknowledging nod, wave or frown he turned around and walked calmly back out of the apartment. The door shutting gently behind him made Naruto spring into action, and with a speed only a ninja could have achieve he dressed in boxers and a shirt and sprinted after Sasuke. Why? Well he had no idea.

The ramen-loving teen expected to step down into the run down stairway and see Sasuke walking down, hair gleaming and skin an eerie colour from the uncovered bulb. So it was with a heavy heart that he found the stretch of stairs, leading seemingly endlessly down, void of anybody. Which was strange and made Naruto feel ten times worse. Sasuke must have _sprinted _at a battle-worthy speed to completely exit by the time Naruto got there. Naruto may be extremely naïve and as the object of his current musings puts it a dobe, but he wasn't completely idiotic. After the last few less than innocent interactions between them, it was obvious that what Sasuke had walked in on had annoyed and hurt him. Which left Naruto feeling impossibly guilty. And to make a difficult situation worse something had occured to him as he was running out the door while his erection softened with every step taken, leaving a beautiful naked women behind. He had more then anything wanted to run after Sasuke and beg for his forgiveness, plead insanity if he had to. Which was absolute madness of course, he had not done anything wrong, (To Sasuke at least, his infidelity to Sakura was a whole other issue.)

And then it was like a mini explosion had gone off in his head, an unexpected epiphany. Everything was rushing to the forefront of his mind, a collage of juxtaposing images, which highlighted the intense feelings burning within him when he thought of Sasuke. Some of the images erotic, some mundane, some utterly peaceful,and all of the ones involving the pissed off Uchiha made Naruto feel exhilerated in a way no fight could achieve. With Sakura he was content, but with Sasuke he was alive, it was not predictable, it was everchanging and the few short sexual interactions between them left him craving for more. The images flashed in quick sucession, but still Naruto caught the detail in every one of them. Naruto walking calm and sedate with Sakura of a late afternoon, hands clasps, then an intense spar with Sasuke, blood and sweat dripping off his skin. Eating a romantic fancy dinner at a resturaunt whose name naruto could barely pronounce,. Gulping down ramen, being treated by Sasuke. Slowly and gently thrusting into Sakura, candles surrounding, it wasn't the kind of sex he wanted, but he knew she adored soft love making. And the animalistic thrusting into Sasuke, one hand gripping Sasuke's hair, while the other holding his hip, using that to help pound into Sasuke from behind, with the raven boy pushing back to meet every thrust. Their wild movements meaning the only point they were constantly attached was Naruto's penis in Sasuke's no-longer-virgin asshole.

Throughout Naruto's silent and potentially disasterous inner thoughts Sasuke and Sakura were in two different places and both had the same blonde on their mind. Sakura, who had long since pulled her crumpled clothes on was sitting (not so) patiently, waiting for her boyfriend to return, a scowl threatening to break out on her pretty features. And inner Sakura exclaimed "I'm his girlfriend, he's supposed to stay with me, not run off to explain to Sasuke, CHA!" But outer Sakura just sat there with a mortified blush still staining her cheeks even brighter than the flush her desire had caused. Sasuke on the other hand was currently destroying training ground 11, using powerful taijutsu that knocked over trees and raming his chidori emblazoned fist through a dummy. His thoughts were nonexistant at that moment, he had thrown everything he had into just beating up an enemy that wasn't there, not allowing him anytime to think apart from where his next powerful kick would land.

Sasuke ran a dirty hand- tinted with his own blood from savagely beating into the trees- through his sweaty hair, he gasped for breath, his muscles desperately screaming for oxygen and seizing up into painful cramps. He had set out to exaust all rage out of him, taking it out on the environment instead of the obnoxious blonde shinobi like he wanted to. Turning around he was met with a beautiful face that contained sparkling blue eyes and luscious blonde hair. This appearence was surprising for the sharingan wielder. What on earth was Yamanaka Ino doing out at the training grounds in the middle of the night? Although it was a good thing she was, because Sasuke was not in any state to walk by himself, his chakra almost completely drained from using chidori. In true Uchiha fashion he proceeded to sluggishly walk past her as dignified as one so dirty and utterly exausted possibly could. Ino, for once in her life kept her mouth shut and simply slung Sasuke's arm over her shoulder helping him to her house. The blonde kunoichi, who could at times let all the oestrogen in her system cloud her judgement and act ditzy, was actually rather level headed. At the current moment there were two reasons why she was taking him to her house and not his own. The largest contributing factor being that she was not sure which house he lived in, as when Sasuke had returned from his dark time as a rouge ninja she was not a love struck young genin anymore, and as such did not obsessively stalk him to find out where he lived. The second, more fangirly reason was as if she could possibly not take this oppoturnity to have 'Uchiha freaking Sasuke' at her house. The slow procession of two shortly made it to her house. It would have been faster for her to carry him there, but the blonde shinobi knew there was no way in hell Sasuke would allow his pride to suffer that blow. Inside and safe she left him on her lounge and continued on to bed, the Uchiha was asleep practically before his head hit the pillow.

Morning found three of the former team 7's members in a foul mood, brought on by a lack of sleep, among other things. Sakura had given up waiting and been asleep when Naruto had gotten back, Naruto himself had wandered aimlessly for a few hours after giving up searhing for Sasuke. And the Uchiha was in a fitful sleep at Ino's. He was having an awful dream, and when he awoke he could not recall one bit of it, only that the hollow, intense despair he had felt as he woke up was something he never wished to feel again, especially from a real life occurence. It was with a heavy heart and a sore stiff bosy that he rose from Ino's couch, to find the girl in her quaint kitchen. A half an hour later found a well fed Sasuke freshly showered, although in his tattered bloody clothes, leaving Yamanaka Ino's house, and he had actually said thank you! He left to go home and get more clothes and would then have to proceed to the bridge, becasue by abysmal luck the three shinobi find it is the monthly meet up day with Kakashi. Awkard stunted conversation was sure to be exchanged.

And exchanged it was, in the half an hour that Kakashi was late the atmosphere was so tense you could have cut it with a kunai. Sakura was angry at Naruto for running out after Sasuke, Sasuke was irritable at Naruto for obvious reasons, and Naruto was feeling horrifically guilty, as if he had betrayed both of them, which unintentionally he had. But Naruto, who everyone knew had the attention span of a small child, starting drawing stick figures in the ground. He would not let the heavy atmosphere lower his already not so happy mood further.

Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja was an elite ninja, and respected by many. But he could never keep to time. Many assumed that it was intentional because he loved to agravate people, that he got a giggle out of their reactions. Get a giggle he did, but he was not intentionally late, in all truth he was just awful at keeping to schedule. His fellow jounin swore he would be late to his own funeral! And so that is why at 10 o'clock instead of being at the bridge he was at Iruka's house finishing off a friendly brunch with the scarred chunin. It had been going along so well to, with nothing to tug on his conscience. But sadly that was about to change. Sitting side by side on Iruka's brown worn couch, a warm hand was placed gently on his knee, and the hands left counter-part came to a covered cheek to turn the masked nin's face to look into warm chocolate eyes. Iruka had a blush covering his cheeks and in a soft voice asked what he had asked many a time before, "Kakashi, why won't you let yourself be loved?"

For three years, out of the mens five years of friendship, Iruka had pined over the mysterious jounin. For one of those years he had tryed to repress these feelings, not wanting to ruin a wonderful friendship. But after discovering that quite a few of the smut books Kakashi owned were Homosexual he had put aside his uncertainties and asked him out on a date. To which Kakashi had replyed 'Iruka, you don't want to be involved with me, I won't ever love, nor have I ever done anything particularly worthy of receiveing someones affections.' And from that day on every few months or so Iruka tried again, knowing the beautiful but damaged man felt more then friendship from him. He would not give up, for Kakashi had not said he couldn't love, only that he wouldn't, Iruka saw a large difference between the two.

Iruka may have seemed naive but he could feel the burning glances Kakashi sent him when he was shirtless on a hot day and they were relaxing in the comfort of Iruka's house, and Kakashi would occasionally stare intently at him, as though lost in thought. And one time, when they had consumed several glasses of expensive sake together they had shared a searing kiss, which Kakashi had pulled from far to early and went on to pretend nothing had happened. Kakashi had also once during a heated row told Iruka of his attraction and feelings, but vowed to never act on them, believeing himself to be far below what Iruka deserved. Kakashi's heartfelt exact words were "You deserve someone happy and whole, not someone who has seen more death than an entire ANBU squad, you deserve someone who hasn't assasinated people brutally by any means possibly, someone who actually know's how to treat someone when in a relationship, I'm just damaged goods"

So here they were, Iruka once again pleading with Kakashi. Wanting to know why he was so harsh on himself, why he had to say no to something that would have been as natural as breathing for the two. And as Iruka could have predicted Kakashi moved his head away from Iruka's gentle touch. But going against Iruka's expectations in a spontaneous moment of what Kakashi could only describe to himself as insanity, Kakashi brushed his mask covered lips against Iruka's own, before murmering a "Sorry Iruka, but it's not that easy" and then walking calmly out of the small house, and heading to the memorial to onesidedly discuss his problems with the late Uchiha Obito.

And that is why Hatake Kakashi arrived at the bridge 30 minutes after the scheduled time, and by then all thoughts concerning Iruka were forcably pushed to the back of his mind. When he arrived he immediately picked up on the animosity the three seemed to be radiating, as if it were excreting like some poisionous gas from their pores. Kakashi was unpeturbed though, team seven members were known for their odd behaviour.

"Okay guys, we actually have another mission today, it's rare we get two in a row as a team, but it's just our good fortune that we do, so pack enough crap for a week long A rank and meet by the entrance gates in an hour." And with that the lazy ninja shunshined off, leaving a little puff of smoke in his wake.

Team 7, still in an irritated mood took their leave without so much as a word to each other, the awkwardness beginning to eat at them. 30 minutes later Naruto was just adding a kunai sharpener to his pack when the broody Uchiha gracefully slid through the window, before sitting on a small chair in Naruto's room and waiting for the boy to acknowledge him. Naruto promptly ignored him and went into the kitchen to make himself some cup ramen, his scowl deepening at the three minute wait seperating him from heaven in a cup. And only when the Noodle's were quite soft enough, and his chop sticks were neatly broken did he sit on the edge of his bed facing Sasuke with one blonde eyebrow raised. Sasuke gave his usual disinterested look before starting off what promised to be a very awkward conversation, "Hn."

It wasn't much of a statement, didn't even qualify as a phrase, let alone a sentence. But it was enough to set Naruto off.

"What the fuck asshole, you practically break into my house and then just sit there, and I give you the time to say your piece and all you can manage is a miserable 'hn'?" Pausing for an intake of breath he continued, "What the hell is your problem? Listen I know your pissed off at me, walking in on me and Sakura in that position looked really bad, I'll admit, but teme, she is my girlfriend, I am entitled to sleeping with her."

Although he was explaining his actions to Sasuke it sounded like he was really trying to convince himself that he had not been in the wrong.

"She is your girlfriend, you are entitled to fuck her. You can fuck her in your bed, in your shower, on the Fourth's stone head if you'd like. But Naruto it's a recurring theme with you, fucking people. You fuck Sakura, and you've fucked me, and by continuing to be with her and continuing whatever this weird thing between us is, your fucking us both over."

Sasuke's sharingan was flashing red and deadly by the end of his angry spiel.

"Don't tell me you haven't felt anything but platonic friendship whenever weve been around each other lately, because if you say that it will be lying right to my face. I'm not a girl, Naruto, I don't wanna sit around and gush about our feelings. But I want you to be straight with me. Do you plan on denying your feelings for me? Are you gunna continue on with your life and just ignore me and ignore the fact that you've had your cock inside me? Because it really pissed me off seeing you about to fuck her,why Naruto, why would you fuck her mere hours after we parted ways? I'm not going to let you toy with me for your own idiotic amusement."

Naruto's mouth was agape, he didn't think Sasuke was even capable of uttering that many words in a row. But he got over his shock quickly and retaliated, "Sasuke, don't you dare say that I'm just toying with you, and bastard, do you really want to know why I was about to have sex with Sakura when you walked in?" And after this he paused for dramatic emphasis, " Because I couldn't keep my mind off you, every time I thought of you I just wanted to go to your house and throw you onto your bed and screw you until you couldn't walk."

Naruto got up and moved closer to where Sasuke was sitting, leaning over the pale man, "Are you jealous Sasuke, jealous that I was touching Sakura and not you?"

Trailing his hands down to bony but strong hands, he gripped lightly, and encroached further into the Uchiha's space, "Do you want me to make love to you, right here, right now?"

Placing his lips a hairs-width away from Sasuke's suddenly dry ones, and as they opened to say their latest sentence the movement briefly caused the two males lips to touch. "Because I am so fucking tired of trying to stay away from you, trying to be good, when all I wanna do is throw you down and kiss you into oblivion, touch you everywhere until you never forget what my hands feel like. A man and a woman together is what's expected, what's normal, but if two men together is wrong, then I don't ever want to be right."

And with this final statement he pulled Sasuke forcefully up from the chair, and finally following through with his desire, slaming Sasuke onto the bed, a hand grasping the back of a long neck, and proceeded to passionately kiss Sasuke. Pent up emotion being released and flowing out of Naruto and seemingly into Sasuke, as he responded just as fiercely. Not even two minutes had passed before Naruto's shirt was discarded, and Sasuke's pants were slowly being unzipped...

**Sorry if it's not the drama you were expecting. But I hope that you enjoyed the start of my sub-plot, the troubled romance of Kakashi and Iruka. And please review and tell me how it was, because it's so much motivation if I know people actually read my story and don't just push the back button halfway through.**


End file.
